


The Other Path

by FairyNiamh



Series: Atlantis Paradigm [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wants him to listen to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Path

**Author's Note:**

> Beta's by DrivvenWrinth

"Thomas, stop running and just come with me," Hialiphos begged.

"None of you understand. Nathan and I have no interest in going to Atlantis. We don't care that we’re your mission. We have lives here. We make a difference. We do not wish to be cogs in a machine."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you suggesting that I am a mere cog?"

Thomas laughed at her. "Your ultimate goal is to sit on the Senate. Which is also the main goal of almost every citizen. That is not my idea of a goal. My goal is to touch the bright young minds and set them on their paths. I suppose at Atlantis, the path I would set them on, is with the Senate as a goal. Where is the challenge for me, for my students?"

"Thomas…"

"Farewell Hiali, report to whoever you have to; we aren’t coming back."

She broke out in a grin as he walked away from her. 'Senator Eullay, will be most pleased with this outcome. Perhaps my appointment will happen sooner, rather than later.'

~Fin~


End file.
